


The many faces of Tapping, part four: Sam in Quarantine

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: The many faces of Tapping [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1, amanda tapping - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	The many faces of Tapping, part four: Sam in Quarantine

 

New tutorial, combined with things I learned from the two I used for the first three parts of this series. 

Not too happy about the color grading I did on this, but had to stop at some point :)


End file.
